


Next Generation of Darkness

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DragonQueen, Dragons, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Maleficent - Freeform, Mother and Daughter, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Regina Mills - Freeform, emma swan - Freeform, lillith paige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: Maleficent is proud of her daughter and proves it to her by passing the torch to her





	

It used to be so simple, wrap my hands around my victims neck and watch it snap. Or to use spells and tricks I've learned to kill someone without moving at all. Everything used to be so simple, but it's far from that now. My daughter lies in the next room, listening to some band named Panic at the Disco. At first I was confused by the technology these days, but it became easier. One of my favorite things these humans created is music, especially the "bands" my Lily listens to. I walk over to her room and open the door. I see her hitting a punching bag inevitably ripping it to shreds before she looks at me. "Ma, your staring again..." It still amazes me how much she looks like her mother, well her "other" mother. She looks like her yet acts like me, kids really are a mixture of their parents. If only I knew who mine were... "Sorry dear, I can't help it sometimes. Here I want to give you something." I pull out my staff, the one I've always used since I became who I am. A dragon, a fairy, the dragon Queen, all the way to being Regina's mistress. Lily looks at me with a mixture of emotions. The ones I sense the strongest are confusion and surprise. "M-mom, that's your staff." I place it in Lily's hands then place my hand on the right side of her cheek, smiling at her. "And I want you to have it. I was waiting for the right time but this is as right a time as any. There are two things in this life I view as my greatest accomplishments, and that's your mother and you. Your just like me when I was your age. Surprisingly enough you even have the same style." "Bullshit, you used to dress like me? You seem more classy and regal like mom", she says after laughing slightly. "I am now, yes, I've definitely calmed down since my dragon days, but when I was young I was just like you. Rebellious, mischievous, flirty, and gay as fuck. Don't even try to deny it, I've seen the way you look at Emma." She looks down, and smiles at the mention of her name. I know that look, I know it too well. She loves the swan with all her heart but she can't have her. She loves her from a distance, and obsesses in private. Just like me before I got back together with Regina. I love and hate how history always seems to repeat itself. "Thanks mom, I appreciate it, i love you." I smile, "I love you too, and I have a suggestion on the first person you can use it on." There's that look of confusion again. "Who?" "How about the pirate?...Lily we're villains, and they say villains don't get happy endings. Well, me and your mom are proof that's bullshit. _**Your**_ ****proof that's bullshit. Now take mommy's staff....your staff, and my advice. Kill the pirate to get your happy ending, but make sure it looks like an accident okay?" I love seeing her smile, especially the wicked grin she's wearing now. "Mom, I swear your the best." And like that she was gone in a puff of purple and black smoke. I miss her already, my little Antichrist is all grown up. She always makes mommy proud.


End file.
